


Candy

by Malale



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: An the idea of Angela when she'll grow, But platonic and pure, Canonical Character Death, Community: crack_and_roll, F/M, Gen, Mifune loves Angela, Platonic Romance, it's weird - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cuando Mifune vio sonreir a Angela por primera vez su corazón, que siempre estaba tranquilo no importará lo que pasara, dio un vuelco" [Hecho para el Reto "Tabú" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 21-10-2009. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto [Tabú](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/140416.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll] 
> 
> Spoiler del capítulo 58 del manga.

Cuando Yojimbo Mifune vio a Angela Leon por primera vez, algo subió desde su estómago hacia la garganta. Todas esas correas apresando su pequeño cuerpo y la mirada vacía, con ojos de alguien que ha visto demasiada violencia.

Esos grandes ojos le helaron tanto la sangre que tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta que la marea que avanzaba en su interior era una indescriptible furia.

-Tú también vienes a por “An”, ¿verdad? Todos vienen a por “An”- habló. Su voz era monótona, suave y aun conservaba el tono agudo e infantil de una niña. –Siempre muere mucha gente alrededor de “An”.

-Una niña así… una bruja.- murmuró sin creérselo de verdad. Era muy difícil digerir que hasta las brujas, los seres más poderosos y peligrosos del mundo, pudieran ser alguna vez inocentes niñas.

 

Entonces escuchó pasos acelerados. Sabía que se trataba del resto de secuaces del Jefe Marlon, que los hallaron enseguida.

-¡Has encontrado a la bruja! ¡Buen trabajo! Dan una autentica fortuna por ella- dijo uno mientras que se acercaba. Mifune apretó los dientes al escucharlo hablar de esa pequeña niña como un pedazo de carne.

Se arrodillo y con cuidado para no hacerle daño, empezó a soltar las ataduras de cuero.

-Eh, ¿qué haces?- dijo otro. –Es más cómodo llevarla amarrada.

Mifune se incorporó, avanzó hacia los mafiosos y llevó su mano al mango de su espada, pero sin desenfundarla.

-No voy a dejar que os la llevéis- anunció.

-¡Madito capullo!- habló un tercero, escupiendo las palabras con desprecio. –¡No te creas que puedes traicionar a la familia Deniro! ¡Te mataremos y nos llevaremos a la bruja!

 

Si algún otro iba a añadir algo más, no pudo hacerlo. Mifune desenfundó y saltó contra ellos, como un guepardo, rápido y certero. Con una serie de movimientos, noqueó a todos los allí presentes.

-¿Están muertos?- le preguntó Angela con un hilo de voz.

-No.- contestó. –Los he dejado sin sentido con la parte no afilada de mi Katana.

Esa niña ya había visto demasiada muerte en su vida.

 

-¿Qué vas hacer con “An”?- le preguntó. Mifune volvió a acercarse a ella y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

-Te llevaré a un lugar seguro y te protegeré. Mi nombre es Mifune Yojimbo y a partir de ahora, seré tu guardaespaldas.

Angela no parecía entender lo que eso significaba. Seguramente, nadie la había protegido en toda su vida. La sola idea de la dura vida que había llevado la niña hizo que a Mifune se le encogiera el corazón hasta que resultara doloroso.

La cogió en alzas y no se sorprendió al ver que entraba perfectamente en uno solo de sus brazos. Angela era muy pequeña, no tendría más de cuatro años, así que apretándola contra el pecho, se dispuso a salir de allí.

 

No resultó fácil. Los demás hombres de Marlon seguían rondando por el almacén y no era demasiado sensato pararse a pelear con una niña en brazos. Lo mejor era esquivarlos.

En un momento en el que esperaban agazapados en una esquina, esperando a que dos de los mafiosos se fueran y el samurai asegurándole que no se preocupara, que no iba a pasarle nada, cayó uno de los dulces que siempre guardaba en sus bolsillos, por si se encontraba con algún niño.

-¿Un caramelo?- dijo Angela, agachándose para verlo. Era encantador como mantenía la voz baja para que no los encontraran.

-¿Te gustan?- Mifune lo recogió del suelo y se lo ofreció. –Cógelo.

 

Lo desenvolvió y se lo puso en la boca. Los ojos de la pequeña brujita, hasta ese momento sin expresión, brillaron y una enorme y preciosa sonrisa surcó por primera vez su cara.

Y el corazón de Mifune, que siempre estaba tranquilo no importará lo que pasara, dio un vuelco.

 

[-----------------------]

 

El cambio que Angela había dado había sido tan radical y a la vez placentero, que Mifune no podría sentirse más contento por ello. Angela había abandonado su mutismo para convertirse en lo que siembre debía de haber sido. Una niña alegre, activa, que le gustaba saltar, correr, jugar, rodar por el suelo y mancharse el labio superior de blanco cuando bebía leche.

 

Se habían ido a vivir al Castillo Mágico Ceniza, antiguo castillo de los antepasados de Angela, que ahora se encontraba en ruinas. Pero era perfecto si querían esconderse y sentirse a salvo. En la entrada el samurai había construido su fuerte y su área de entrenamiento, lleno de espadas y señales de “Keep Out”. Y se había prometido a si mismo que nadie cruzaría por allí.

 

Mifune le había comprado ropa. La ropa que ella quiso. La que ella juraba y perjuraba que era perfecta para una bruja. Y una escoba, ya que Angela aunque aun no sabía realizar conjuros complicados, tenía el poder básico para volar y alguna otra cosa más.

 

Su rutina era sencilla. Mifune se despertaba al alba, entrenaba, preparaba el desayuno, despertaba a Angela, luego la vestía, le ayudaba a estudiar sus libros de hechizos que se encontraban en la biblioteca del castillo, realizaba algunas tareas domésticas, jugaban, preparaba la comida, acostaba a Angela para que durmiera la siesta, entrenaba, volvía a despertar a Angela, jugaban, preparaba la cena, bañaba a Angela, le ponía el pijama, la acostaba, le leía un cuento y se iban a dormir. Simple y cómodo.

Y ambos eran muy felices con ella. A pesar de que Angela jugara mucho. Muchas veces. Y resultara agotador. Muchas veces.

 

Y si alguien interrumpía su rutina, Mifune mandaba a Angela dentro del castillo y le decía que no saliese hasta que él la llamara.

Entonces lo mataba y echaba el cuerpo fuera de la zona, como una advertencia de todo aquel que quisiera quedarse o eliminar “el poder de la bruja”.

 

Mifune nunca mataba a nadie delante de Angela. Pero tampoco mostraba piedad a quien fuera en su contra. Porque para Yojimbo Mifune, que encontraba a los niños lo más puro y sagrado de todo el mundo y por los que sentía adoración desde su más profundo interior, creía que él autentico mal estaba en todos aquellos que se atrevían a hacerles daño.

 

Y él no dudaba en erradicar el mal.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Fue una noche estrellada cuando Mifune se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

 

Angela había insistido en hacer una excursión al campo para recoger flores y volar con su escoba al aire libre, y su guardaespaldas no sabía negarle ningún capricho. La pequeña había jugado por el prado, le había hecho una corona de flores que aun llevaba puesta, había revoloteado por encima de las copas de los árboles y al oscurecer, había caído rendida en su regazo ante tantas emociones.

 

Angela tenía las mejillas siempre sonrosadas y sonreía hasta en sueños. Sus cabellos eran suaves y despeinados y su cuerpo blando y pequeño. Angela tenía cinco años y entraba perfectamente en el hueco de sus piernas. Apoyaba su mejilla en una de sus rodillas y los pies en la otra para dormir.

 

Algún día dejaría de entrar tan bien en los huecos de su cuerpo. Algún día Angela se haría mayor, crecería, y su poder también. Algún día sería una mujer hermosa y no necesitaría un guardaespaldas.

Y el pensamiento, aunque le entristecía un poco, le gustó. Sintió un calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, una punzada de impaciencia por que ese día llegase. El día que Angela fuera mayor y pudiera estar con ella en todos los sentidos posibles. El día en que no hubiera barreras de ningún tipo que los separará.

 

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que sentía hacía Angela iba más allá del cariño y del amor. Mifune nunca mostraba sus emociones, pero tampoco se las negaba a sí mismo. Sabía que Angela se había convertido en la prioridad de su vida, en todo su mundo.

Lo que no sabía hasta entonces, es que también se había convertido en su mayor anhelo.

 

No le gustó esa revelación. No le gustó saber que añoraba tenerla en ese modo. Se despreció por sentir deseos carnales hacía Angela, sentir la necesidad de pegar su cuerpo al suyo y asegurarse de que nunca se separarían. Llenar él los huecos del alma, cuerpo y corazón de su niña.

Se sintió enfermo, despreciable. No debía mirar a Angela con sentimientos impuros. Nunca le había pasado con ningún niño. Nunca había sentido esa atracción, ese sentimiento de posesión. Nunca, con nadie, había sentido la pasión del enamoramiento.

 

Pero, con una certeza terrible y cruel, también se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Que amaba a Angela, con inocencia y deseo a la vez. Que quería a la niña y también a la mujer en la que se convertiría. Así que Mifune sólo pudo hacer una cosa; apelar a una de sus mayores cualidades.

El autocontrol.

 

Porque al igual que sabía que sus emociones eran algo imposible de eliminar, también sabía que protegería de cualquier cosa a Angela. Incluido él mismo.

 

Mifune no mostraba piedad con nada ni nadie que pudiera dañar en Angela, en cualquier sentido.

Mifune no mostraba piedad ni ante sus propios sentimientos.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Black Star era un gran y poderoso guerrero. Era fuerte, hábil, temerario, ególatra, confiado, insensato, irracional, aprendía con suma rapidez y tenía el firme objetivo de superar hasta a los Dioses.

Mifune tuvo el placer de chochar tres veces espadas con él.

 

En la primera, era aun un niño que atacaba sin pensar, delatando su presencia, sin pararse a planear ni un segundo una estrategia. Era un niño que dependía demasiado del poder de su arma (un arma magnífica, eso no se podía negar) y no se daba cuenta de sus limitaciones. Se enfadaba fácilmente cuando veía que no estaba dándose el resultado que esperaba y tenía una extraña filosofía de la vida, en la que las cosas siempre saldrían bien por su magnificencia. No conocía la modestia y le faltaba experiencia.

Pero cubría todas esas faltas con una latente habilidad.

 

La primera vez que Mifune se enfrentó a Black Star fue derrotado por subestimarlo. Por no ser capaz de ver que, además de un niño, tenía delante un gran luchador, y estuvo a punto de morir si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Angela, que demostró un gran valor y coraje al hacerle frente e intentar escudarlo con su pequeño cuerpo.

Mifune podría decir que su debilidad ante los pequeños fue su talón de Aquiles en ese caso.

 

La segunda vez que se encontraron, Mifune tuvo que reconocer que Black Star había dejado de ser un niño. Entonces peleó totalmente en serio con él, como haría con cualquier adulto. En ese enfrentamiento, Mifune debía reconocer que Black Star llevaba la razón. Una amiga suya había resultado herida por Aracnofobia, la organización para la cual trabajaba ahora.

Mifune no se encontraba muy de acuerdo con la labor de la bruja Aracne y su séquito, pero sus objetivos le abrían un abanico de posibilidades a Angela. Le ofrecían una vida en la que no tuviera que esconderse ni en la que la atacaran continuamente. Fue por eso que no se contuvo ni un poco en la pelea.

Además de que el Mayordomo Mosquito tenía fuertemente agarrada a Angela de la mano. Y no confiaba nada en ese anciano engendro.

 

La segunda vez, afortunadamente, se vio interrumpido por más personas del Shibusen y Mifune y Black Star quedaron de acuerdo tácito en dejarlo para otra ocasión. Sus espíritus guerreros no podían dejar pasar el desafío. Y tampoco el mal genio de Black Star, que era tan volátil como la gasolina y el fuego.

 

La tercera vez, fue bastante diferente.

 

[-----------------------]

 

La tercera batalla fue devastadora y brutal. Mifune y Black Star bailaron sus espadas una y otra vez. Llegaron a un nivel donde el dolor físico no existía y la muerte era la espectadora más fiel a su espectáculo. Iban cuerpo a cuerpo, arriesgando su integridad, llenado sus pieles de cortes y manchando de sangre la tierra.

 

Para alcanzar tal estado de concentración, ambos tuvieron que renunciar a todas sus dudas. No había temor a la muerte, no había sufrimiento por la vida que se podía dejar atrás. Era el momento, el ahora, la pelea, lo único en sus mentes. Enfrentarse sin duda, con el corazón al descubierto y el valor blandiendo la espada, porque ahí radicaba el honor del guerrero.

 

El golpe final fue fatal. Mifune sintió el acero de Tsubaki en su pecho, sintió como la espectadora muerte había decidido con quien quedarse. Black Star cayó rendido, respirando y con un futuro por delante. Mifune gastó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en sostenerlo y dejar que resbalara hasta el suelo.

Al fin de cuentas, cuando uno está muriendo no tiene porque guardar la energía que le queda. Sería un estúpido derroche.

-Magnifico- fue la única palabra que pudo articular para el joven. Había sido una magnífica pelea, un magnifico contrincante y le había concedido una magnifica y honorable muerte.

Black Star había ganado no sólo por su notable destreza y fuerza, muy equiparable a la suya, sino por su tenacidad, por su incapacidad para rendirse, para no dar todo lo que tiene y por su temple, por la certeza casi ridícula de que vencería y ganaría. Que seguiría viviendo para convertirse en Dios. Por no abrigar la otra posibilidad, más desalentadora y cruel.

La posibilidad que ahora le abrazaba con un helado manto.

Pero Mifune no tenía ganas de divagar en esos momentos. Con pasos tambaleantes, giró hacia el castillo. Quería ver a Angela, despedirse de ella. Asegurarse que estaría bien a pesar de que la dejaba sola.

Su pequeña y adorable niña. La persona que más había amado. La mujer con la que nunca podría ya estar.

-Lo siento… Angela- susurró cuando comprendió que no iba poder verla. Que no le daría tiempo a llegar al interior de Baga Yaga.

Y lo sentía, sentía tanto abandonarla. Haber amado quizás a la espada más que a ella…

 

Cuando estuvo a punto de derrumbarse, Tsubaki adoptó su forma humana y lo sostuvo.

-Mifune-san- le llamó con un susurro roto. Con una voz triste, que denotaba que hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque el final no se hubiera desarrollado así. Una voz lastimera y lánguida, como una lágrima.

-Por favor… llévame lo más cerca que puedas del castillo- le pidió con esfuerzo. Tsubaki le contestó con un suave “Sí” y anduvieron tres o cuatro pasos.

Entonces la mirada de Mifune se enturbió, cerró los ojos y murió. Como la llama de una vela al soplar, su vida se extinguió. Y su cuerpo, su mente y su alma, que siempre habían formado una única y sólida unidad, se disolvieron en el viento ante los ojos de Shibusen, Tsubaki y Black Star.

 

Y ante la completa ingenuidad de Angela, que no sabía lo que había pasado fuera de su habitación, Mifune se fundió en el viento para siempre.

Quizás fue el último intento de un guardaespaldas para seguir y cuidar a su protegida.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> El título viene del comentario que hace Black Star en el manga sobre que Mifune es como un caramelo, duro por fuera pero dulce. 
> 
> He estado dudosa de subir aquí esta historia porque aunque me gustó como em quedó, siempre he sentido que no expresé bien lo que quería explicar. No sé si se entendían los sentimientos de Mifune (quería a Angela como la niña que que era, pero también la quería pro la mujer que llegaría a ser. Podía verse esperándola a que creciera para casarse con ella, si Angela con el tiempo correspondía a sus sentimientos)
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
